The Diaries of Nicky and Alex Katsopolis
by HPstargrl2890
Summary: Nicky and Alex Katsopolis are now 14 years old. Their school assignment is to keep a journal. Alex thinks its crap, but Nicky is enjoying it. This story takes you through all thats happening in Nicky and Alex's 8th grade year. Please read and review!
1. The Assignment

Dear Journal (god that sounds dorky!),

We have to do this stupid journal thing for English and Lit. Mrs. Finer says she's not going to read what we write, just look it over every few days to make sure we're writing and not just writing random crap. I should tell my dad about this. Knowing him, he'll probably tell Mrs. Finer this is the dorkiest thing ever and then pull us out of school. Haha, that would be funny. Mom will probably think it's a great opportunity to get our thoughts out, which it is. Uncle Danny will probably tell me some story about how he had a journal when he was younger, and Joey will probably tell me to use it to record all the funny jokes I hear. When I ask my twin brother Alex about this assignment he'll probably tell me that he thinks its complete shit and would much rather get an F than have people see him write in a journal. He's my brother, and I love him, but he cares way too much about what other people think. He told me his goal for 8th grade is to become more popular. And it's not like he isn't already in the most popular group, has tons of great friends, and plays every sport known to man. But I know Alex too well to believe all that shit. Alex doesn't want to be the most popular guy in school, he just wants to get Taylor, the girl who he's been crushing on since 6th grade. He also really wants to make the school basketball team this year, which is why I'm totally exhausted right now from practicing with him in the front yard. I guess I should stop talking about Alex, and talk a little more about myself. I'm Nicky Katsopolis. I just turned 14 this Sunday. I'm (according to the popular girls) a "punk with some jockey ness to him", which I guess isn't too bad. My most prized possession is definitely my guitar. I'm in a band called Lifestyles. I play the guitar and sing, my friend Emma plays guitar, my friend Adam's on bass, my friend Colton is on drums and Emma's best friend Jenna plays keyboard or any other instrument we need her on. We're pretty good…I guess.

Alex is my only brother and although we are opposites, he is probably my best friend in the world. My mom and dad aren't that bad either. Even though my dad is an Elvis freak who obsesses over his hair, he's pretty cool for a dad. My uncle Danny is the crazy one. He is a huge neat freak and can get quite annoying, but ya gotta love him. If it wasn't for him we'd all be a mess. Then there's Joey. He's Danny's best friend. You see, Joey and my dad moved in with Danny to take care of my cousin's when my aunt Pam died and well, they never really left. Me, Alex and my parents used to live in the attic where we kind of had our own place, but now since all the girls have moved out, we live in the regular house with Danny, and Joey lives in the attic. After my cousin Stephanie moved out, Alex and I got Joey's old room, my parents got Stephanie's room (Michelle had gotten DJ's room when she moved out) and Joey moved into the attic. Now since my youngest cousin Michelle just went to college, Alex moved into her room and I stayed put.

Whoa, I've wrote a lot for my first day! Maybe this assignment won't be too bad after all!

NICKY

Dear piece of crap,

This assignment is complete shit, there is no way I will write in a journal. So Mrs. Finer, give me an F! I'd rather get an F than write in this.

ALEX


	2. Alex?

Dear Journal,

Today Mrs. Finer is giving us all of class to write in these journals. I'm glad because now we don't have to listen to her boring lectures. I'm actually really stressed out right now. I bet your wondering why… but I'm not gonna tell ya! No, just kidding, I will.

Emma has been my really good friend since middle school started. People say I'm weird for being such good friends with a girl, but Emma's really cool. So anyways, the bad part of having girls for friends is that they never shut up about boys. Emma obsesses when ever she has a crush and it can get really weird and annoying especially when the boys she likes are friends of mine. Today in science she told me her new crush. She told me she has actually has liked this person since the beginning of the year, but hasn't told me. She usually tells me right away so when I asked her why she hadn't, this is what happened.

"I just was afraid you would tell him," Emma said with a nervous look on her face.

"What? Emma, I've never told a guy that you like him even if its one of my friends."

"Well, this person is different."

"Different how?" I asked confused.

"You'll see when I tell you."

"Then tell me!" Emma took a deep breath.

'It's Alex," she said.

"Alex Mirar? What's so special about him?"

"No! Not that Alex!" Emma said frustrated.

"Alex Jones? I thought you hated him?"

"Not him!"

"Then who?"

"Oh my god Nicky, you are such a dumb ass! I can't believe you don't even know your own brother's name!"

"Of course I know my brother's name, its Al…" I stopped dead in my sentence. My brother Alex! She liked my twin brother!

"You like Alex?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yeah," she said turning red and looking away.

"Well can I tell him?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Cause, he doesn't like me. He doesn't even notice me." Unfortunately she was true there.

"Ok fine, I won't tell him. But he would want to know."

"Thanks."

And now I sit here in eng/lit, thinking about how I'm not going to tell Alex about this. He's always complaining that girls never like him, how could I not tell him? I guess I'll just have to think about how upset Emma would be. I know she wouldn't be upset if Alex liked her back. And what if he does? I know he knows her. She comes over to the house like everyday for band practice and she has almost every single class with him. Well, I guess I'll just have to tough it out. Hopefully her crush will pass before it gets worse. If it got worse, I would have to hear about how hot my brother was every few seconds, eww. Wait. If she thinks Alex is hot, then she must think I'm hot too. We look exactly the same except that my hair is just a little longer. Oh haha, I'll get her pissed off when I tell her that one. When I asked her and Jenna if they thought I was hot, they said that I was just ok. I wonder what she says now. Well, I'm gonna go. Colton just passed me a note telling me to meet him out in the hall. Write later, I guess. Bye!

NICKY

Dear thing,

Mrs. Finer Is making us write in the piece of crap all period! This sucks! Taylor is sitting next to me right now, she is writing in it. I wonder what she's writing. I'll look over and see. Damn, she just hit me on the head for trying to see what she wrote and covered it up. Hmm, well at least she flirted with me. Hitting me on the head is flirting right? Yeah I thought so. I can't believe I'm actually writing in this thing. I wonder if my best friend Jon is, one second. Yeah, he is. Weird. Hey, so is my friend Ryan! I guess they want to get an A. I'm sorry for what I said before, Mrs. Finer. I don't really want to get an F. An A would be good, but I think on this I'll probably get like a D. I suck at writing. Ah, Mrs. Finer just assigned another chapter in our book! I better go do it. Thanks for listening to me ramble.

ALEX


End file.
